Raffi and Cary's love story
by demonlover101
Summary: What if Raffi went to save Carys and the others? And what if he knew what his feels for Carys was? What will happen then?


Raffi and Cary's love story

First fan fiction story so please no flames, if I make mistakes please tell me nicely. I'll do my best to make it worthwhile. But please be gentle with me if you can.

I don't own anything only the plot nothing more then that

Before I forget it's a Raffi and Carys story

Summary: What if Raffi went to save the Carys and the others and no one stopped him? What if he knew what his feeling for Carys are?

Chapter one

Raffi's POV

I had to save them is what I was thinking right now I had to save them as I kept running I had to get to them, to stop them they have to know what waits for them they need to understand that they're in danger right now. I remember very clearly how I got here to this I didn't want this to happen at all, I didn't think they would come for me,

Understand Galen and Sekoi, I know they both care for me like a father and a brother, but it's Carys and Quist that I'm more confused about Carys and I are friends true we are so I guess I understand a little bit better but Quist is a no I don't understand why he came I mean we really don't know each other and he could get killed I mean it's dangerous now. I know I'm close I can see them now I have to get them out of here I have to as soon as I was in front of them I said "You guys need to leave, it's dangous now, you could get hurt it worse killed please you need to go." Carys spoke first "Why? We get got here and by the way it's to see you too." She mumbled Idiot under her breathe I nodded and said "Sorry, it's good to see you guys but seriously you need to get out if you get any close the Margrave may end up hurting or killing you. So please I'm bagging you to go." Galen spoke next I had a feeling that they are doing this on purpose and he said "Boy, what would you know what the Margrave's plan is? How do we know this isn't a trick?" He's kidding right? Please tell me he's kidding but the look he's give me says he's not I said "Can we not go there right now you guys are in danger and all you're worried about is a trap?" Only Galen nodded the others shook their heads saying "No" I knew that I could count on them but they needed to get out Galen said "Okay, how do you know what it's doing?" I said "Because it has me in the same room with it, it won't let me out of it's sight for more then then eight hours or more." I stop myself to let what I said sink in the Sekoi said "Well, litte keeper what do you know about this?" I said "It has machines that have vast Relics attached to them that's how." The Sekio nodded in understanding, I looked to see the others looking at me and I start to wounded if this a great idea but then I remind myself that's for their own good and safety. Carys asked "Really? He has something like that? Do you know what will happen if Galen keeps his vow?" I nodded and said "It would be a bad idea cause not only would it kill it but would also kill everything else to,even the planet so please go save yourselves I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." I finished looking rather upset that they refuse to leave me, another thing I don't understand about Carys, she comes to save me and yet refuses to leave, the only question I have now is why? I don't why but I would like to but it will have to wait until for another time now I want to them to go and be safe, away from here, but I know it's pointless with Galen since he made that stupid vow now the rest of them I might be able to convince to leave hopefully, I'm not going to hold my breath though, I was waiting for someone to speak before I do though. It was a long painful silence one I didn't like, thankfully it was Carys who broke it "What now? I mean we can't just leave Raffi in the hands of a monster, now can we?" She was right I am in the hands of a monster one who has be lying to me all along, but I can't break free yet. Not yet but I will soon I might have a plan that may or may not be suicide, but for now it might just save me and hopefully Carys might understand.

Please review


End file.
